


(Our) First Kiss

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Kissing prompt: their entire body freezing for a second when their love kisses themprompt: Hinata telling Kageyama a story but Kageyama isn't paying attention at all because they;re too busy thinking about what a cutie Hinata is.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Kudos: 11





	(Our) First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt: their entire body freezing for a second when their love kisses them  
> prompt: Hinata telling Kageyama a story but Kageyama isn't paying attention at all because they;re too busy thinking about what a cutie Hinata is.

“So it’s like two am right? And I hear laughter from downstairs, it sounds a lot like Natsu and mom, they’re probably joking around and drinking warm milk or something. That’s what mom used to make me when I was a kid to help me sleep, I’m a big kid now so I don’t need it!”

“It’s still good,” Kageyama comments briefly, toning in at the mention of milk. 

“Of course you would say that! Anyway, I went downstairs to check out the noise, and there wasn’t anyone down there. The entire place was dark and quiet, and admittedly pretty scary like heck! But anyway, I double checked, turned on the lights and checked all of the rooms and everything. I checked the kitchen last, and the fridge was open? But that’s about it? But if there was no one down there and nothing was distrubed, and I swear I heard noises, then what happened?? Then again it could have just been a dream!” Hinata explains. 

Kagayama is only really half listening because his eyes are darting all around Hinata’s face, the several expressions that he makes as he explained. Scared, curious, a wanderlust behind his eyes and Kageyama wouldn’t be able to describe even if he had the words. The way he smiles as he talked whenever it was appropriate, even if it wasn’t Kageyama still thought it was the best expression that he could have possibly made. Kageyama was mesmerized by everything in Hinata. Soft pale skin, smooth red hair, his laughter, when he cries or screams. How long had Kageyama felt like this was the question. Was this a new development? Or was the pull to Hinata greater than he could ever explain to anyone or even himself? He probably could have gone all of highschool without noticing, not if he really focused. He wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him. And it was too late before he realized...that’s exactly what he was doing. 

The descent and the realization was slow, he was leaning on him, and Hinata’s smell increased slowly, he smiled sweetly and slightly sweaty. He was still babbling on about his story, about the supposed ghost that wanted milk in the middle of night and laughed happily when he got it, and left the fridge open. It was the sharp intake of breath from Hinata that snapped him back into reality and when he felt the softness of the others parted lip. Hinata froze underneath him, frozen and Kageyama’s eyes were wide as he started back at Hinata’s piercing gaze, something he couldn’t completely process. Hinata seemed to relax and kiss him back, which made Kageyama’s eyes go even wider, but Hinata’s were closed now. He was content, and Kageyama took advantage of the moment, letting the feelings that he hid deep inside of himself, opened the dam and let them out as he kissed his friend...his lover? Not necessarily the person he was with, but the person he loved. The thought, the fact was scary but he knew he wouldn’t want it to be anyone else. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kagehina 💖🥺🤩
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
